<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance the most beautiful dance by painttheworldinpastels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347387">dance the most beautiful dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels'>painttheworldinpastels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stuffy ball, a waltz to a song he's had memorized since childhood, and a bouquet of wildflowers all make Donghyuck's heart speed up to the point wherein he thinks it'll burst any minute.</p><p>(Or maybe it's none of those things. Maybe it's just Jeno.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dream jukebox fest: round one</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance the most beautiful dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3G6hD9B2ZHOsgf4WfNu7X1?si=8PlxTogqTqidTf05tc0q9w">Team - Lorde</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a ball. (As always.)</p><p>There's music and dancing and laughter and food and festivities on the night of Donghyuck's eighteenth birthday. Donghyuck sits at the center of it all, garbed in the best frock, the fanciest crown sitting on top of his head and the brightest smile plastered on his face despite how much he desires to be free from the attention and out of the itchy fabric he's currently wearing.</p><p>The lights are blinding as they beat down on him and the heavy material of his clothes absorb the heat so quickly he feels like any sort of movement would melt him, so he straightens his posture and stays stock still. His eyes flit around the room, taking in his surroundings. There's lots of sounds that take up Donghyuck's attention; the sound of heels clacking on the tiled floor, the sound of a Tchaikovsky piece being played by the musicians, the grating sound of forced laughter coming from the stuffy dignitaries. Lots of gifts on the receiving table; piles and piles of nicely wrapped presents tied together with bright green ribbons, the kingdom's official color.</p><p>Donghyuck has always found that specific shade of green to be ugly.</p><p>Lots of attendants circle the hall, carrying plates of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of wine. Donghyuck plucks a glass off of a tray when someone draws near and offers him some. He takes a sip and nothing more.</p><p>Lots of jewelry glinting under the bright lights and lots of cloth in the ballgowns and the tailcoats, looking mighty uncomfortable.</p><p>Donghyuck scratches his sleeve. He can relate to that, sadly.</p><p>There are lots of guests tonight, which isn't surprising. People from all over the kingdom, both nobles and commoners, are always welcome to the balls. When a ball is announced there is always the unspoken invitation—as long as one would like to attend, the gates are open for them.</p><p>That means there's lots of prospective suitors too, unfortunately.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Your Highness." Donghyuck turns his head slightly and sees Renjun standing beside him, the court smile he uses when addressing his superiors adorning his handsome face.</p><p>"Thank you, Renjun. It's nice to be reminded that I'm one year closer to dying."</p><p>Renjun's serene smile slips off his face and Donghyuck sees his hands twitch. He can feel the urge to hit him radiating off of Renjun, but Donghyuck is a prince and Renjun is his subject and they are in public; hurting Donghyuck in any way will result in consequences Renjun would rather not face. Donghyuck is aware of that, and he swirls his flute of champagne around smugly, swishing the liquid around.</p><p>"Don't do that, it'll spill."</p><p>"Perfect. Let them know how clumsy I am; a graceless prince is not exactly marriage material."</p><p>"You're still a prince either way. You could be the worst being in this kingdom and people would still want your hand."</p><p>Donghyuck harrumphs and looks away from him, not liking the truth of Renjun's statement. He looks around briefly, looking for someone in particular, someone who could possibly entice Renjun to leave him alone to wallow in his controlled misery. "Where's Mark?" </p><p>Renjun is quiet for a moment. He looks around to see if anyone is paying them any mind—which is ridiculous because they're on an elevated platform in the middle of the damn grand ballroom; of course people are paying attention to them. The only thing missing from the spectacle is a giant spotlight focused on Donghyuck.</p><p>"Stationed outside to greet the arrivals," Renjun laments. "I tried to convince him to take a post nearer to the hall but there was news of a meteor shower or something of the sort tonight so he wanted a post where he could see the stars." Renjun eyes Donghyuck's glass of champagne longingly. He is used to taking bites out of Donghyuck's food and sips out of Donghyuck's drinks without permission, but with the weight of hundreds of eyes on them Renjun can't possibly do that here. Donghyuck motions for an attendant to give Renjun his own glass and Renjun frowns at it. He's a lightweight, and the champagne flute filled to the brim is too much for him.</p><p>"You don't have to finish it, Junnie. I'll take care of it."</p><p>Renjun frowns at him. "But you don't like liquor."</p><p>"It's the good kind of champagne—more fruity than sour. If I close my eyes I can pretend I'm drinking diluted flavored syrup. No need to worry, my dearest Junnie."</p><p>"If you say so," Renjun mumbles apprehensively, taking a tentative sip. He smiles slightly after sampling it. "Oh, it's the good kind, alright." He gives Donghyuck a once-over. "Have you left that chair even just once?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to."</p><p>"That's not very princely."</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>Renjun sighs deeply. "Your Highness," he says for emphasis, "it is <em> imperative </em> that you socialize tonight."</p><p>"I've said my hellos to the guests. That's enough."</p><p>Renjun frowns at him and Donghyuck snickers at his distress. "Did Taeyong send you over to check whether someone has glued me to my throne?"</p><p>"Sort of." Renjun glances away from him and smirks. "Though you won't be glued to it for much longer, I think."</p><p>Jeno's arrival isn't anything to fuss about. He slinks in silently with his hands behind his back and the softest smile on his face. He looks positively gorgeous, and Donghyuck tries not to stare. He fails, but he's a prince, and so he doesn't make it obvious.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Prince Donghyuck." Jeno bows low in front of him before bounding up the platform steps and joining Renjun at his side. "Did anything interesting happen while I was away?"</p><p>"Sir Jaehyun and Sir Sicheng walked off together not too long ago and I heard inappropriate noises in the general direction of their departure when I went to go on my social rounds, but other than that nothing seems out of the ordinary."</p><p>Donghyuck hangs his head at Renjun's answer. <em> "Nothing seems out of the ordinary." </em> Perhaps that was Donghyuck's problem. The magic of court life had long faded, and everything was mundane now. Normal. Predictable. To an ordinary citizen this ball is a special affair worth remembering, a night of glitz and glamour and a moment to lose yourself temporarily. To Donghyuck it is just another ball, lumped in with the four or five balls they throw per year and not including the ones they'd attend in other kingdoms. Just more work, more planning. Just another waste of taxes.</p><p>Jeno brings him out of his thoughts. "Have you danced yet, Your Highness?" Donghyuck shakes his head as a response.</p><p>"Has no one asked or have you just not accepted anyone's offer?"</p><p>"That is none of your business." Donghyuck bites the inside of his cheek. "But if you must know, not even the scariest face Taeyong makes can make me dance with Lord Myungdae."</p><p>Jeno's eyes sparkle under the light of the chandeliers as he extends a hand towards Donghyuck. "Does that mean that you'd refuse me a dance if I asked?"</p><p>"When have I ever refused you anything?" Donghyuck hands Renjun his wine glass and he takes Jeno's hand, allowing him to lead him to the center of the ballroom and leaving a smug-looking Renjun behind. The musicians abruptly stop the upbeat piece they were playing and scramble to find a slower melody exquisite enough for the prince and his favorite knight to dance to. <em> The Blue Danube </em> fills the air, a piece Donghyuck has heard at least once at every event he's ever been to, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. <em> Wow, couldn't see that one coming. Nope, absolutely not. </em></p><p>"I wonder why they're so afraid of you that no one will dare to take the floor as long as we're here," Jeno muses as everyone backs away from them, giving them more space than they could possibly need. He places a hand on Donghyuck's waist as he holds Donghyuck's hand, swaying to the beat. "You must have quite a reputation, Hyuckie. Did you step on someone's toes so hard no one would dare come near when you're dancing?"</p><p>"Shut up, that was one time." Jeno's laugh rumbles low in his chest, and he looks at Donghyuck with so much fondness that Donghyuck feels like his heart is being squeezed dry. He's not sure if he likes the feeling, but if it means that Jeno would look at him this way forever then it's a feeling Donghyuck will have to make his peace with.</p><p>Jeno leans over to whisper in Donghyuck's ear. "I would have liked to twirl you away from here," he says as he steps forward, and Donghyuck steps back. He steps back, and Donghyuck steps forward. It's a dance with easy steps, steps that are done almost mindlessly, but the short distance between them is driving Donghyuck mad. "Away from all the prying eyes. They're scrutinizing us, <em> you </em>. I kind of feel bad—is this dance a bad idea?"</p><p>"No, it's a good idea," Donghyuck assures him. "Taeyong was going to make me get up and mingle at one point; I'm glad you got to me before he did.</p><p>"And I would have liked that too," Donghyuck adds shyly. "But alas, I am a prince, and you are the one of the kingdom's most brilliant knights. Any interaction other than friendly will be gossiped about. Even being friendly is pushing it, really."</p><p>"Why are you talking so formally?"</p><p>"They can hear us, you doofus." Donghyuck grins as Jeno spins him around. "If they hear me call you 'my lovely sweetums', imagine the scandal that would break out."</p><p>"I see," Jeno agrees. The song ends far too soon for Donghyuck's liking and they bow to each other before Jeno escorts Donghyuck back to his throne, where Renjun is still standing by faithfully. Donghyuck pokes Jeno's firm forearm. "He looks sad. Tell Markie to pay attention to him next time."</p><p>"There's no meteor shower tonight."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Their stride slows down as the guests start stepping back onto the dance floor. "It was only a rumor. When Mark found out it was false he'd already been assigned to the Northern entrance and there was no backing out unless he switches posts with someone. I got Felix to agree to switching but Mark was stubborn, saying something about how he had already convinced Renjun he <em> absolutely </em> needed to stay outside and how he'd look like a fool if Renjun finds out. Renjun's bound to at some point of the night but, well, you know Mark."</p><p>"Mark and his stupid pride," Donghyuck grumbles. "Him being clowned on my birthday seems like a nice present though."</p><p>"Oh? So you don't want <em> my </em> present then?"</p><p>"You have a present for me?"</p><p>"It would be rude to show up to a birthday party without one." Jeno helps Donghyuck up the platform and Renjun straightens up. "Took you long enough. How much longer before this ends and I can sit down?"</p><p>"You can sit down on my lap, Junnie."</p><p>Renjun levels a glare at him. "Donghyuck, sometimes it seems like you cause problems on purpose."</p><p>"That's <em> Prince </em> Donghyuck to you."</p><p>Donghyuck tries to stifle laughter when Renjun draws nearer to him with a deadly glint in his eye. "I'm joking, Junnie! Besides, you can leave at any time. Nothing's keeping you here."</p><p>Renjun fiddles with his cufflinks. "But you might get lonely."</p><p>Donghyuck gasps dramatically, gaining the attention of a few council members Donghyuck vaguely recognizes. "<em> Huang Renjun </em> ? Caring about <em> me </em>?" Donghyuck turns to face Jeno. "Jen, did you hear that?"</p><p>Renjun groans as inconspicuously as he can. "I hate you. I literally hate you."</p><p>"No, you don't! You just said so! That's probably the nicest present I've ever gotten. Speaking of which," Donghyuck speaks quickly as to not let Renjun get a word in, "Jeno, when do I get my present?"</p><p>"Later." Jeno winks as he stations himself next to Donghyuck. Jeno stands to his left, Renjun stands on his right, Donghyuck sits on the heavily decorated chair facing the entirety of the ballroom, and there they stay for the remainder of the evening.</p><p>-- </p><p>Hours afterwards, when the guests have started trickling out of the palace and the lamps have been extinguished, Jeno and Donghyuck take a detour away from Donghyuck's chambers, where Jeno was supposed to escort the prince to. They walk towards the winding staircase leading to the balcony of the northern tower, and the first thing Donghyuck does when they arrive is lean over the concrete barricade. The sky is dark blue, bordering on black, and tiny little stars litter across the horizon. They twinkle softly, some forming shapes and constellations while others shimmer on their own. The brightest one is located right over Donghyuck's head, and he reaches out to grab it. He doesn't reach it—not even close—but he keeps his arm outstretched anyway.</p><p>"Such a shame about the meteor shower," Donghyuck mumbles. "It would have been nice."</p><p>"Mark was really looking forward to it." Jeno's voice comes from farther behind him. He's probably taken a seat on one of the stone benches lining the rooftop. "Poor guy."</p><p>Donghyuck turns around to find Jeno sitting on a bench, just as he'd thought. There's a lamp overhead and the light casts him in a gentle yellow glow. He tries to keep his heart from beating out of his chest as he sits down right next to him and lets out a deep sigh. "These events are so tiring."</p><p>Jeno sniggers. "All you did was sit down for the entirety of it, how'd you get tired?"</p><p>"Excuse me, I danced with you! That took a lot of energy out of me."</p><p>"Well then, let me re-energize you." Jeno pulls something out from beneath the seat and he produces a bouquet of flowers, sliding them into Donghyuck's lap. Donghyuck can't identify what types of flowers they are but they're gorgeous, nothing like Donghyuck has ever seen before. Some are oddly shaped and there's a couple that Donghyuck would have mistaken for weeds, but altogether they take Donghyuck's breath away. "Oh Jeno, you didn't have to."</p><p>"They're wildflowers, freshly plucked—with permission, of course—from a grassfield in town. Saw them and thought of you."</p><p>"So you think I'm wild?"</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>Donghyuck kicks Jeno's shin lightly. "I can't believe you'd say that to the birthday boy," he wails. </p><p>"The birthday boy needs to be taken down a peg," Jeno counters lightheartedly. He glances at Donghyuck, who was cradling the flowers close to his chest. "Do you like them?"</p><p>Donghyuck beams at him. "Yeah, I like them. I like them a lot." He clutches the flowers tighter, but not tight enough to ruin them. "Thank you Jeno, they're beautiful."</p><p>"Just like the sky," Jeno says, pointing to the blanket of darkness. "And just like you." Jeno presses his pointer finger down on Donghyuck's nose, eliciting a giggle from him. He presses his lips to Donghyuck's forehead faintly, barely brushing skin. "Happy birthday, Hyuckie. I hope it was a good day."</p><p>"All of my complaints aside, it was a <em> really </em> good day," Donghyuck murmurs, leaning against Jeno as they stare out at the sea of stars. "I want the rest of my life to be like this."</p><p>"You want me to bring you a bouquet every night?"</p><p>Donghyuck arches an eyebrow. "Would you?"</p><p>"I would." There's no hesitation in Jeno's voice and it makes Donghyuck's heart soar.</p><p>Donghyuck presses his lips together. His heart's gone wild, he assumes, always malfunctioning when he's around Jeno. Donghyuck exhales heavily when he tucks his head into the crook of Jeno's neck and shoulder. <em> Damn wildflowers </em>.</p><p>---</p><p>When Donghyuck enters his chambers with the biggest grin on his face and the prettiest flowers in his arms, he's immediately greeted by eerie cackling in the direction of his bed. "What's got you so smiley tonight?"</p><p>Donghyuck almost drops the flowers, fumbling to stop them from falling to the floor. "Jesus, Jaemin, don't scare me like that."</p><p>"Pardon me, your Donghyuckness." Jaemin dusts himself off and pats the bed lightly, fixing whatever creases have formed. "I've been waiting for quite some time now."</p><p>"Weren't you at the ball?"</p><p>"I was, but when I saw you leave I made a mad dash for your room to make sure everything's in order. Sadly, my efforts do not seem appreciated."</p><p>Donghyuck wraps his arms around Jaemin in a tight hug. "You know I'm always grateful."</p><p>Jaemin feigns upset, but a small smile still blooms on his face. "Do I?"</p><p>Donghyuck carefully transfers the bouquet into Jaemin's arms. "If you place these into a vase for me I'll be <em> extra </em> grateful."</p><p>"Flowers?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "You weren't carrying these when you left the ballroom."</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Only if it was Sir Jeno who gave them to you."</p><p>Donghyuck blushes bright red, and he's thankful that the darkened room is able to hide it. "And if that was the case?"</p><p>"Then no further questions." Jaemin's grin is wide and mischievous. "Your bath is ready, go and take it while I find somewhere to stuff these in."</p><p>Donghyuck bristles. "You can't just stuff them in—"</p><p>"I'll be careful with them, I promise," Jaemin says as he shooes Donghyuck towards the bathroom. "Now take a bath before I dunk you into the water myself."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck emerges from the bathroom in his nightclothes to see Jaemin lounging on his bed once more, flicking through his sketchbook. "No new drawings of Sir Jeno? Not even from the training session you sat in on last week? No sexy, sweaty, sword-wielding Jenos? Or even a Mark? I know you used to have a crush on him."</p><p>Donghyuck flings himself onto the bed, trapping Jaemin beneath him. "Shut up," Donghyuck hisses. "I haven't had the time to draw, what with the ball and all."</p><p>"Well, without an illustration there's nothing for me to color in," Jaemin pouts. "And I'm bored nowadays."</p><p>"Haven't you been emptying out Johnny's pantry? Isn't that your new hobby?"</p><p>"First of all, I'm helping Johnny out in the kitchen so I can prepare your favorite foods myself when you're feeling down, you ungrateful brat."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jaemin pats his cheek. "You should draw me cooking. I'll even pose for you, if that would help."</p><p>"Will Johnny allow <em> both </em> of us in his pristine kitchen at the same time though? Didn't he say he draws the line at one menace?"</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. "If you give him the doe-eyes and the pouty lips, he'll definitely cave in no time."</p><p>"Good to know, but maybe we should ask him first."</p><p>"Right. Maybe next week? He's got ball leftovers to take care of tomorrow. And the day after that. Possibly also the day after that."</p><p>"I'm not surprised, Johnny always does a little too much for the banquets." Donghyuck's gaze flits to the Jeno's flowers, nicely arranged in a crystal vase Jaemin had put by his bedside. "How about I draw those flowers and you color them in until I find a more interesting subject?"</p><p>"Please. Knowing you, there is no 'more interesting subject'. Those flowers will be at the forefront of your mind until they eventually wilt and die."</p><p>Donghyuck huffs loudly. "Take it or leave it."</p><p>"It's settled then, draw me the flowers soon! Will that be all for tonight?"</p><p>Donghyuck nods as he walks Jaemin to the door. "Yes, Jaemin. Thank you, Jaemin. Good night, Jaemin. Love you, Jaemin."</p><p>"Love you too, Donghyuckie," Jaemin winks at him before he closes the door. "Not as much as others might, though."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank mod jump for making dream jukebox happen! Lorde is one of my favorite artists and it is an honor to write something with her lyrics in mind. Thank you for being so kind and patient with us, mod!</p><p>This was originally going to be much longer with a whole lot more plot but I couldn't write it all down in time and it works as a one-shot anyway so here you go! I plan to post the whole thing someday but please do not expect it anytime soon hahahaha :')</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fmJSJ8iBWK6l7CzmJO94c?si=Rmpoe0pgRq6YHkNQ90IOiQ">playlist</a></p><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/whatsavotingacc?s=09">@whatsavotingacc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>